Thoughts of a Toad
by Toad Lover
Summary: my fist ever fic... i hope you like it, Toad does lots of thinking and gets angry at Tooth cos he is a jerk mild rape chap 1


BUGGER! 

Hooray my first story! Sorry if it's a pile of crap but hey, I'm new to all this fan fiction writing! Okay, let us press on with the story eh? And soz if I make toad a little OOC.

Toad was bored. He was _Always bored, apart from when he was able to piss Sabertooth off. But even he wasn't around today; him and Mystique were out on a mission…and where was Toad, stuck at the lair AGAIN. He growled to himself and started thinking. _Why aren't I on this mission? Am I not as important as they are?_He was knocked back to reality by a rather painful hit to the back of the head, and that could only mean one thing.._._They had failed the mission. Sabe was always angry if he failed something, yet he always seemed to take his anger out on Toad, not that he minded. Toad stood up,_

"Alright mate, wot 'appened then?"  His British accent shining through.

"Shut up" He growled in response "Eric wants to see you".

Toad frowned at this, but walked past the feline anyway. Thoughts started running through his head again, _Am I in trouble? Did I forget to do something? What is he going to do? But his thoughts were interrupted once again when his skull came into contact with a steel door. He slunk to the floor moaning and clutching his head… that was going to hurt later. He stood up and rubbed his temples, then walked over to the face identifying thing and stood still while it took his details. It spoke,_

"Name please?"

"Mortimer Toynbee"

"Age please?"

"Twenty eight"

"Sex please?"

"Yes, anytime…no really I'm a bloke" 

"Access approved, welcome to magneto's secret lab"

_Thank god _He thought as he walked in. He sat in one of the comfy chairs and waited nervously for his master to arrive.

Ten minutes lat…Well 3 hours later Toad woke up, he looked around, 

"oh Bugger I fell asleep, I wonder where Magneto is?" He stood up and stretched. He walked over to the door and went in search of his leader. Suddenly without warning Mystique ran right into him, he fell backwards and looked up,

"Bloody hell women, what's up already?" He stood up and glared at her… She seemed, almost upset. He frowned and his expression turned softer,

"What's wrong?" he asked, almost in a whisper. She turned away.

"Sorry Mort, I'm in a bit of a hurry that's all" And with that she ran past him and through the end corridor. He thought he should go after her, but let her go instead. His mind drifted once again, _I wonder what's wrong he thought before walking to his room. He looked around , his wasn't like the others, for his only consisted of a mattress on the floor, a table and a computer in the corner. Yet it felt like the closest thing to a proper room he was ever going to get, and it was better than nothing…He had nothing once, at the orphanage. He forced his mind to play the memories again , _A small boy is being pulled along by the hair and thrown into a room. Some children shout at him, and advance on him , He looks around nervously but then admits defeat. He slinks down to the ground and begins to cry as the older kids beat him. This happened every day for 15 years._ The memories faded, He could still hear himself screaming and pleading for them to stop. At first he didn't know why they hurt him so, but when he found out that it was his mutation he was put into even deeper depression. He remembered one of his "masters" names, Mr. Anderson, this man caused him so much pain. Mortimer almost screamed in anger as the memories came back again,_ Mortimer is being led to a hidden room in the back of the kitchens. His legs and arms are in chains, He is roughly pushed in by Mr Anderson. He trips over and lands on his stomach, Mortimer tries to turn around but is held down. His eyes flashed with fear as the sound of a zipper is heard, he struggles to get free but to no avail. Nothing could describe the exploding pain that was shattering his body, as Mr Anderson shouted things at him like "die in hell" or "that's what you get for being a freak". All he could remember was the agonizing pain before passing out._ Mortimer suddenly jerked and screamed,_

"GET AWAY!" He stood up and looked around.

"Stupid fucking dream" he cursed while kicking clothes out of his way. He walked over to the door and went to the kitchen for a snack.__


End file.
